One Dark, One Light
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Katherine is the ruler of Mystic Falls and Damon and Stefan are her slaves. One day, she captures a young girl but this girl isn't what she appears to be.


One Dark, One Light

Summary: Katherine is the ruler of Mystic Falls and Damon and Stefan are her slaves. One day, she captures a young girl but this girl isn't what she appears to be.

Chapter 1

A bright carmine robe followed Katherine down the cerise carpeted stairs and into the lily-white door. She flung it open and stepped onto the refreshing porcelain floor, feeling the dazzling effects of the showing rain of sparkles from the golden chandeliers that hung above the throne room. She walked up the glassy stairs, her high heels clicking against the fine constructed marble. The guards bowed respectfully as she eased herself into the chair, fixing her eyes on the servant standing infront of her. "Yes?" she spoke smooth and firm with authority.

"Your highness, we found another human hiding from us. She appears to have been alone." He thrust the woman infront of Katherine.

The girl shook from fear as Katherine stared her down; her swirling chocolate eyes were mixing with fear and anger. Her clothes looked about middle class. A pink shirt and blue jeans plus a pair of black converse. Katherine's face slowly turned upward in a sly smile. "Very intriguing girl. Why, she almost looks like me!" Katherine leaned closer to the girl's face, smelling the fear that had completely taken over her body. "Tell me, what's your name?"

The girl swallowed the lump collecting in her throat. "Elena." she whispered timidly.

Katherine smiled to herself. "Elena." The word seemed to roll off her tongue like water. "A young, pretty girl such as you may be of use to us." Her eyes glowed with electricity as she concocted up plans. "The men around here just get so tired during the day. They need some nighttime entertainment. Do you think you'll be up for that?"

Elena looked around nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just put on a show for them in the showroom. Dance around a pole and do what other sluts would do. I think you would make a fine little whore."

Elena looked at Katherine with complete loath and disgust. "What makes you think that I would do anything for you? My parents are dead because of you!"

Katherine sighed as she snapped her fingers and another guard walked in, dragging a teenage boy with him. His clothes were dirty and filled with disturbed soil. Elena's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Jeremy!" she exclaimed.

Jeremy raised his weary head up to face his sister's distraught face. "Elena." he croaked out, fighting to his weariness to speak.

Katherine laughed enjoyably, clearly enjoying watching brother and sister struggle. "You either do as you are told, or I'll kill your brother. Your choice."

Angry tears washed down Elena's as she reluctantly nodded. "You monster." she sputtered out, giving Katherine the death glare.

"Take her to her quarters!" Katherine bellowed, enjoying the power she had over everyone.

Elena could only watch as the guard pulled her away from her brother, separating them once again. "Elena!" Jeremy yelled as he tried to fight the guards but was too weak for their combined strength.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled as the door slammed shut in her face. The guard pulled her along, walking along the red carpeted floor. Numerous doors passed by them as they continued down the narrow hallway. Elena could feel tears sliding down her already wet face but she didn't bother wiping them off.

They suddenly came to an abrupt halt infront of a clear white door. "This is where you will live for now on. You have ten minutes until you begin your job here.

Elena nodded, opening the door and going inside. Her eyes widened as she marveled the place. The floor looked like it was made of ice and a queen-sized bed laid quietly in the corner. A window hung above the bed with little curtains flapping as it was hit by the wind. Elena walked up to the dresser, looking at herself in the oval-sized mirror. "Wow." she breathed, her eyes not believing what was right infront of her.

"You have five minutes." The guard said hastily.

Elena ignored him and went over to the bed, running her fingers across the milk-like surface. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to have this room. As much as she detested being here and being separated from her brother, the room was a major plus.

"Time's up." Elena was once again dragged by the guard as they went down the main hallway and into a room. Elena's eyes moved from one side to another, taking in the big stage and the endless rows of chairs that seemed to stretch on for miles. She slowly stepped onto the chrisom red carpet and walked towards the brightly lit stage. "This is where you will entertain." The guard broke Elena away from her thoughts and she quickly faced him. "You will be doing dances, singing, or hanging onto a pole until everyone is satisfied. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded and bowed respectfully. "Yes sir, I do understand."

He nodded. "Good, you have one hour until you go on."

The door slammed in Elena's face as the guard walked away.

Elena sighed as she went back to her room and shut the door. Once she was sure she was alone, she broke down crying. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She and her brothers were prisoners in this castle and unless they obeyed Katherine's order's they would die. Katherine. Just the name alone made Elena's skin crawl with revulsion. Katherine was worse then the devil himself. She had the power to make anyone do whatever she wanted and people who went against her were killed. If only there was someway she could kill her.

Elena wiped the remaining tears from her face and walked out of her room. It was almost showtime, and she wanted to make a good impression. She opened the door to the theater room and and walked in, looking around at all the people gathered there to see her. "This one better be good." mumbled a obtuse guy as Elena walked down the aisle and got up on stage. She took a microphone in her hand and stared out into the sea of people sitting there, watching her with impatient eyes.

"Hi, my name is Elena. I'm going to be doing a dance for you tonight." A soft melody started playing and Elena set her mic back on the stand. Softly, she swayed her body from side to side while making hand motions with her hands. She twirled around on her heels as the song increased in pitch and she let her voice sing along to the soft humming of the melody. The song ended with Elena doing a high jump into the air, spinning, and landing gracefully on her feet. The crowd exploded into uproarious applause, some whistling and cheering for more. Elena stared in shock at the crowd before taking a bow and exiting the auditorium. Just as she closed the door behind her, she turned around to head back to her room only to bump into somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Elena as she stared into the face of this nameless stranger she ran into. Pale cheeks, set jaw line, and green oak leaves eyes covered this man's face, not to mention the upturned lips as he stared at her.

"No, it's my fault."

Elena stared at him for a minute before regaining her voice. "No it's totally my fault. Were you just going in there?"

The man shook his head. "No, I just came out. I saw your performance. You were really something."

Elena blushed a little at the compliment. "Why, thank you..."

"Stefan."

Elena laughed. "Ok, thank you Stefan. Mine's Elena."

Stefan smiled. "Elena huh? Well, I hope I see more of you soon. My brother also enjoyed your performance as well."

Elena smiled. "Well, tell him I said thanks. Now, I really must be getting back to my room. It was nice meeting you Stefan."

Stefan watched her go with a big smile on his face. "It was nice meeting you too Elena!"

A/N: This is going to be different from my other stories. First of all, Katherine is not a vampire but Damon and Stefan are. Second, Elena's friends aren't going to be in this story. It's just going to be Katherine, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and maybe some other people too. I haven't really decided yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
